


Yes, Mr. Winchester

by Bellatrix_Winchester (Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen), Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sam Winchester-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen/pseuds/Bellatrix_Winchester, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen/pseuds/Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen
Summary: Reader has a crush on Sam Winchester but is too smug to let him know.Gender neutral reader.





	Yes, Mr. Winchester

My phone rang so loudly I almost dropped my shotgun. It was Sam Winchester. I picked the phone up immediately, the situation was already too urgent for my nerves to calm down. I was running on adrenaline.

“Hello? Y/N? Where are you?"

I tell him the exact address. He takes a minute to track the place and then says, “Do you see any shop around?"

I check, “At least three shops are still open, why?"

Sam urgently says, " Find one where there are no children. Get inside the shop without any children in it.”

I was confused. Dean wouldn't tell me what the gig was about, he left Sam and I to deal with it on our own. He said that he was too involved.

“Children? What are you talking about?"

Sam softens his voice, " Do you trust me Y/N?”

Damn that voice.

“Of course I do Sam." I tell him, meaning every word.

"Then trust me that I'm telling you this for your safety. I'll call you when  I'm in the neighborhood.” Sam hangs up and I immediately get inside a grocery story. It was clear that there was nobody aside from an old man, the sweeper and the shopkeeper. No child.

I hung out for 15 minutes before the shopkeeper comes up to me, “What are you buying?"

I try to be flirty, "My boyfriend went to put petrol in his bike and now I'm hanging out here looking like a fool. Can I stay for a while till he shows up?”

" You've gotta buy somethin’"

I blush, “Oh of course, he told me to buy candles for our candlelight dinner. I've never had that you know.” Then I lean in and whisper, " Two years anniversary.”

He chuckles and leaves me be while I fake shop candles.

The shop was quiet for five whole minutes until my phone loudly rang again.

“Y/N? Which shop are you in?" Sam's voice was concerned but firm.

I answer in a sweet tone, " You forgot already babe? The one beside the neon sign of Beyonce of course."

Then I tell her shopkeeper, " He forgot where the shop was, loser of my boyfriend.”

Sam hangs up and bursts inside in under a minute. He looks tired but gorgeous. His broad shoulders were a sight for sore eyes, he was Greek perfection, as always. His eyes were filled with fear and his feet dragged. He too, it seemed, was running on adrenaline.

I smile immediately, “There you are sweetheart. I got the candles, all set to go?”

Sam looked flustered but he nods. He lets me slip my hand under his arms and nods politely at the shopkeeper.

The minute we get out, I ask, “What is it?"

“Changelings." Sam answered tiredly.

Realization sets over me.

Sam says, " Dean has encountered them before. They almost killed the son of his ex girlfriend. Anyway , these changelings go to shops, grab a young man/woman and asks them to take them home. Even as hunters, we can't refuse without knowing for sure. That's why I wanted you to steer clear of children." 

I nodded and patted his arm softly. He looked at me funny, like I was crazy. Then his eyes changed, but I couldn't read them.

We reached a motel and there was only a one bedroom room. I wouldn't let him sleep on the couch so we both lied down together.

Sam was a complete gentleman, but I was no gentleman/lady. Lying next to him, all I could think of was taking his shirt off.

When I turned to look at him, he was looking at me.

He said, “What?"

I said, “You know what? You should change that shirt. You stink.” I lied, he smelled like books, petrol and honey.

He looked embarrassed which was so adorable, “Oh sorry. Okay."

He got up and started walking towards the washroom.

I blurted out, “Wait!" I didn't want him to change there, I wanted to see him shirtless.

“What now?" He asked.

“Well, you don't need to go to the washroom to change a shirt." I shrugged.

He looked flustered but he took his shirt off.

 

My head was screaming, “ **Heaven!"** I mean, this was beyond perfect. My eyes were blessed forever, but he put another shirt on too quickly.

I was obviously looking weird, because he was blushing. When our eyes met, he raised his eyebrows, since let's be honest, Sam wasn't like Dean but even he was aware when he was being admired.

I said, “You look good in navy blue" in the most matter-of-fact tone possible, then lied down on my back. If I looked at him for any longer, who knows what I'll do or say.

* * *

 

~ _Next Day~_

 

Sam woke me up by gently tapping on my shoulders. When I opened my eyes, his face next to mine looked so irresistible that I instantly smiled at him.

He returned the smile with a radiant face. Then I quickly recovered and said, “What's the news?"

He sighed and said, “The changelings are laying low, so Dean will come tomorrow to check some stuff out. Meanwhile we are stuck here with one tiny lead. There is a lake just outside the neighborhood where a girl went missing. Maybe a child was involved.”

I nodded, " Let's have breakfast, then we will go. Lakesides are peaceful,  even if it's work.”

Sam smiled and went back to some research he was doing.

* * *

 

 

As expected, the lakeside was beautiful. I couldn't stop humming. One time, I caught Sam looking at me.

“You're staring, Winchester." I playfully warned him.

He chuckled, " I'm gazing at the weirdo who sings Ariana Grande beside a Black Sabbath fan.".

I sing loudly to annoy him, "So one last time/ I need to be the one /who takes your heart.”

Sam said, " Although you have a great voice, I gotta admit.”

After a while, we check out the spot where the woman supposedly went missing. Her phone was lying on the mud, and she couldn't be tracked down further.

"Well, that was a dead end. No one saw her talking to any child, her phone died conveniently, there's no lakehouse where she could he hidden inside or fed on.”

Sam nodded absentmindedly and slipped his hand under mine. He led me towards our car, closed the door as I stepped inside, took his seat and silently started driving. Assuming that he was thoughtful, I stay quiet.

Back in the motel, he was researching relentlessly. He wouldn't sleep, but said, “Please Y/N, at least one of us should have the rest we need. I need you sharp babe.”

I blush at the endearment but he seemed to be absentminded still.

After my power nap, I wake up to find Sam asleep with his head on a book. I smile and put a blanket around him. He looked so cute, I wanted to kiss him everywhere on his face.

* * *

 

He woke with a shudder in the evening, “How long was I out?"

“A few hours. It's great, now we are both rested. Sandwich?”

Sam nodded and took it from my hand. I wanted to tell him that his hair was messed up but he was too adorable for that. Instead I just gaze at him and chuckle.

“What?" He looked at me.

“Nothing at all."

“Tell me! Is it the fact that I called you babe? I'm sorry, I know how you feel. It just slipped from my mouth….”

"Where is all this coming from? Wait, what? You know how I feel?” My jaw dropped.

" Yeah yeah I know you're not interested in me, I just, when you called me sweetheart in the shop , my heart was racing. And then I let myself think you like me too….”

"But I do!” I blurted out.

Sam was really confused now, “You do? You like me?”

I hid my face and managed to say, "Duh!”

He dropped his half eaten sandwich on a napkin and walked over to me. I could feel his hand on my hands which was covering my eyes.

He forced me to look at him, “Don't play with me Y/N. I've pined after you for too long…”

I gasped. “You're Sam Winchester. People pine over you, hell I've pined over you. I tried not to think about you for ages before I convinced myself to date others… I… I..”

"What?” Sam asked, looking at me with those big eyes of his.

I simply touched his face and toptoed to kiss him. He instantly lowered his head to match my tiny height. His lips were soft, tentative, warm.

He pulled back after a few seconds and said, “So you like me huh?"

I blushed, “Well, you're beautiful. Like , perfect. And well, who wouldn't? But, I had no idea that you could like someone…”

“As badass, kind and gorgeous as you?" He hummed.

I smiled.

Sam softly said, " Kiss me again.”

I look up at him, " Yes Mr. Winchester.”

* * *

 

 

~ _The night after defeating the changelings~_

 

“I can't believe Dean ditched us to play matchmaker." I laughed.

Sam looked a bit embarrassed, "He means well."

I sit on the motel bed, “You have to admit, when I burned those two changelings to the ground , that was impressive.”

Sam looked at me lovingly, " Badass, as always.” He leaned down to kiss me.

He was going to give me a peck but I was always greedy. Who could get enough of Sam Winchester?

I pulled him towards me until he was sitting too. He sighed against my kiss and deepened it. I turned him to make him lie on his back, now I sat on his strong torso.

As I took his jacket off and ran my hands down his chest, the T-shirt couldn't hide his muscles or his beating heart.

His hair was messed up and I quickly kissed the tip of his nose. He pulled back to look at me and gave me a smile. “You're so pretty."

“And you're adorable." I humm.

Before I could take shirt off, he said, " Y/N, I'm really tired tonight. Can we cuddle and then go to sleep instead?”

I was exhausted too to be honest, so I  sighed and nodded.

He looked at me, “Hey, believe me, I want to." He quickly looks up and down my body and blushed, “Of course I want to, but not tonight. Okay?"

I smile and pull the blanket over our heads. He pulls me towards him and puts an arm around me, so my head was on his firm chest. “You smell like books , honey and warmth. Like always." I tell him.

He kissed my temple as we fell asleep.

 


End file.
